


I should have listened

by alphalester



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Even drinks alcohol (a lot of it) and it clashes with his bipolar meds





	

Prompt: Isak and Even fight. Even drinks alcohol whilst on his bipolar meds. Isak comes over to find Even violently being sick 

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" 

Isak cringed as he looked at me from his spot on the bed. He looked like he was assessing the situation before he said anything else, the only noise heard was the quiet ticking of the clock that hung on the wall. I knew this was my fault. I just wanted to do what normal teenagers do. I'm nineteen for fuck sake! I should be able to go about my life as everyone else does. 

"Sweetheart, I think maybe you should stay here tonight. I can stay with you if you want? We can watch a movie and order pizza? We don't need to go to the party". A strong feeling of anger launched out of me, causing me to run across to where my boyfriend was. His expression wavering as his eyes longed for me to apologise and agree to the new plans, I just couldn't. I couldn't sit here and pretend everything was fine when I felt like the world was shaking and collapsing around me. Isak was going to leave no matter what, he'd get fed up of having a boyfriend who he couldn't go and party with like normal couples. It drove me mad thinking I'd be sitting at home and my hot young boyfriend would be getting hit on because I wasn't there to tell them to back off, or to remind him just how much I love him. 

"You think I want to stay here? You're so fucking wrong, Isak. I'm going to that fucking party" I shouted, so close to his face that spots of my saliva had flung itself onto his face. The young boy remained composed as I continued my rant. "I'm so fucking fed up, I can't drink on my meds and I shouldn't smoke, telling me I can't even go to the party because I won't have fun is exactly what Sonja would say". Immediately Isak flinched and walked away from me, towards the doorway of his bedroom.  
"I never suggested you completely skip the party, Even. " he turned and glared at me as he re adjusted his Snapback on top of his blonde curls. "I merely suggested that It may be tempting to drink but I would help you through it. But you know what? I'm gonna go on my own". With that my boyfriend had completely left the apartment.

My brain was whiring. I needed to get out of here, I needed alcohol like my lungs needed breath. I grabbed my wallet and my jacket and all but ran to the bar just a few streets away. If Isak was going to pre game with his friends I was going to do the same. Fuck my meds I need to feel the relief of alcohol that I have avoided for one entire month. I felt like a fish out of water being told I couldn't even touch a drop.  
I drank and I drank. Far too much for just "pre game drinks". I stumbled out of the bar in favour for the party, if I could remember how to get there. The cool air against my flush face felt like a blessing, I was burning up and I felt so sick. I missed Isak, I needed to feel him against me. I needed to apologise, I shouldn't have compared him to Sonja. 

Fuck. 

What have I done. 

Once I got to the party, I was already too far gone. I spent what felt like hours looking for my beautiful boyfriend, I needed to apologise. I slowly and very unsteadily went through the apartment and found him in the bathroom, smoking from a make shift bong they had made from a plastic bottle. For a moment, I just watched by the door, trying to gauge whether Isak was in the mood to see me, or whether his friends would hate me if I interrupted. I shook my head quickly trying to get the dizziness to stop... although it only made it worse. I stumbled further into the bathroom and collapsed against the wall, sliding down to the floor slowly as I gently guided myself down by my long legs to soften the fall. 

"Fuck, Even!!" Isak was jumping out of the bathtub and sobering up seconds after seeing me. The boys all wobbling towards the door, attempting to regain their balance and the feeling in their legs after sitting in the bath for god knows how long. I looked at my boyfriend and felt overwhelmed with feelings, knowing the alcohol was a very bad decision as I curled into a ball and began to sob. My sobbing became louder and prompted Isak to lock the bathroom door so we weren't interrupted. I couldn't look up at him, he'd been right after all and I didn't listen, I was too busy trying to be fun that I forgot what was healthy, what was GOOD for me. 

"I'm s-so sorry" I said through sobs, trying to regain my breath. "I should have listened. I shouldn't have compared you to Sonja, you're nothing like her, I'm so sorry Isak". My lungs were burning as the small amount of oxygen fought to come in through my words. The angel that was my boyfriend merely sat beside me, arms enveloping me like a comfort blanket and pulling me out of the darkness. He hummed softly into my ear as he pressed a soft kiss onto my cheek. "I'm very different to your ex girlfriend, Even. I can see why you said it but that doesn't mean it hurts any less." 

That's when it became too much, my body throwing itself forward towards the toilet and my stomach twisting and turning as vomit wanted to escape. I spat a small amount out into the toilet hoping and praying that was all. Fresh tears flooding my eyes and rushing down my cheeks. I felt a warm hand smoothing over my back. Safety. I was wrenching and a lot of the alcohol I had previously drank was now out of my body. My stomachs contents emptying as Isak stayed close, still gently rubbing my back and shushing my cries and apologies. 

I woke up to find that I was no longer in the bathroom. I was now at my guardian angels apartment wearing a pair of his grey sweatpants that came to my ankles. My head was spinning and the light was unbearable as it shone through the orange blanket used as a curtain. I moaned loudly at the state I'd let myself get into. Never again. It was only when I sat up a little that I noticed Isak asleep on the foot of the bed and a glass of water on the bedside table. I drank it cautiously and laid back down. Isak now awake and moving to lay inside the bed with me. I cuddled up to him, my front pressed tight against his back. That was better. All the comfort I ever needed was in this beautiful boy and I don't know why I ever doubted him. I gently moved one of his curls away from his forehead and kissed him lightly in the space I had made, then remembering that I probably still had disgusting breath. Isak grinned as he closed his eyes again. With him by my side I can do this. 

Isak is my world.


End file.
